


I Swear

by thekkaebinouryehet



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Romance, because why not, oh my god domestic!au, yaaas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekkaebinouryehet/pseuds/thekkaebinouryehet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had spoken their vows to each other in the altar--the words that had finally tied them together after one year of courting, three of dating and all the way up to the moment when Jongin had proposed to Kyungsoo just as the New Year fireworks had erupted.</p><p>In which Jongin and Kyungsoo are married and Luhan, their kid, likes Thomas the Tank Engine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic!AU because it is one of my favourites ever. Unbeta'd as well so if there are any mistakes that you would like me to destroy and fix, gimme a little shout (y)

They had spoken their vows to each other in the altar--the words that had finally tied them together after one year of courting, three of dating and all the way up to the moment when Jongin had proposed to Kyungsoo just as the New Year fireworks had erupted.

 _"Y_ _ou've been beside me all these years, and I honestly don't remember anything about my life before you--before_ us.  _I don't remember anything except for the fact that I was always_ lonely _trying to find my place in life, trying to find_ _what I'm meant to do while I'm living here on this earth. When I found you, I think part of me knew then. Even though I didn't know it straight away and it took me a while to realise. I think I part of me already knew that I was meant to love and cherish this person with the loveable big eyes, the charming smile that never fails to sweep me off my feet and the personality that I wouldn't want to change_ _for all the money and fried chicken in the world."_

_Kyungsoo chuckled but soon found himself unable to blink back the tears threatening to fall as Jongin pulled a small blue velvet box from his coat pocket and knelt on one knee._

_"Jongi--"_

_"Shh, baby. Let me finish," Jongin hushed Kyungsoo, gently taking one of the boy's hands and kissing the back of it. He then took the box and opened it carefully,_ _the_ _faint glimmer of the silver band's reflections of the fireworks confirming Kyungsoo's suspicions._

_"_ _I know I'm not perfect, but you've made me the happiest man_ _alive and this may be the cheesiest thing you will ever hear but you're my world. I swear, by the moon and the stars and the sky, I'll be there. I swear, like the shadow that's by your side, I'll be there. And with that in mind, Kyungsoo, will you marry me?"_

Kyungsoo said yes. And now there they were, with a five year old boy to call their own and a life that they wouldn't swap for anything else in the world.

"Daddy!" squealed Luhan as he made a beeline for the front door, "Papa is home!"

Kyungsoo looked up from his cooking book and turned the kitchen stove off, wiping his hands on his apron as he walked over to the front door where Luhan was waiting for his Papa to come through.

His little boy was excited, jumping up and down like a bunny and giggling with that cute voice of his, that Kyungsoo couldn't help but chuckle, lift Luhan by his armpits and carry the boy sitting on his arms.

Footsteps could be heard from the other side of the apartment door and Luhan got more and more fidgety, Kyungsoo having to have to kiss him lightly in the cheek to calm him down a bit. He understood the boy's excitement and anticipation however, since Jongin had been gone for two nights on overtime.

 _He works too hard,_ Kyungsoo had found himself thinking on more than one occassion.

The lock clicks and the door slowly creaks open and Jongin's head pokes through, only to be smothered by Luhan's hugs and kisses as he reached out from Kyungsoo's grasp into Jongin's arms.

"Whoah, calm down there kiddo, why are you still awake?" Jongin laughs as he returns Luhan's gestures with several of his own equally enthusiastic ones. Then he turned to Kyungsoo, his eyes swimming with affection and fondness, "I missed you."

Kyungsoo smiled and leaned in close to press his lips against Jongin's for a moment before pulling back, the feel of each other's lips still lingering, "I missed you too."

"Daddy, Papa, I'm hungry!" Luhan suddenly whined, clinging onto Jongin's suit and tucking his head between the his Papa's shoulders and head. The two adults laughed lightly in response.

"Alright then, come on. Just let me finish cooking, you guys go on the couch while you wait and let your Papa have a rest baby. He's tired," said Kyungsoo, reaching for his husband's free hand and linking them with his own.

It took too long to find a channel with a show  _that_  late at night which was appropriate enough for Luhan to watch, so the family opted to watch recorded episodes of Thomas the Tank Engine (to which the little boy giggled in delight at) instead.

As Kyungsoo stirred the soup in the pot, he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and then a body with a familiar warmth press against his back, a head coming down to rest on his shoulders.

"Jongin, where's Luhan?"

Jongin snuggled his nose against his husband's neck then kissed the side of his head, "Watching Thomas. I swear I've learnt everything they say in every one of those episodes by heart now with the amount of times we've replayed it."

Kyungsoo chuckled and turned his body to face the Jongin, "Well you know Luhan, he can't get enough of that series." Wrapping his arms around Jongin's neck he let their noses touch for a while before leaning in once more for another kiss, except this time it lasted for longer.

What was initially a simple kiss full of love and affection quickly became a heated one filled with passion and a growing sense of urgency.

Jongin pushed forward even further, forcing Kyungsoo to arch his back slightly, the former's hands reaching to hold his husband's neck and waist.

"I love you," Jongin gasped out in between breaths that came out in short quick pants. " _God_ , I love you so much."

"J-jongin, wait. L-luha-"

Kyungsoo didn't get to finish, because right in that moment, Luhan chose to suddenly squeal a bit too loudly than usual.

Parental insticts kicking in, Jongin and Kyungsoo pried themselves away from each other and stumbled as fast as they could to the living room where their son was, hearts racing and heads worried--

Only to be met with the sight of Luhan rolling back and forth on the couch laughing with his adorable voice at what most likely was a scene in the show.

"What the fu--" Jongin began, but was broken off by a harsh nudge to the ribs by his husband.

" _Language!_ " hissed Kyungsoo, soon after followed by muttered apologies. 

The small boy finally stopped rolling around and saw his parents talking amongst themselves, though his Papa looked like he was in pain.

"Papa! Daddy!" he squealed, pointing at the screen. "Thomas fell!"

"Honey, you had us worried for a second there," Kyungsoo sighed and walked towards his son, lifting him by his armpits and setting Luhan on his lap as he sat down on the couch. Jongin soon followed (still looking somewhat pained, _hot damn_ did his husband really have quite an elbow), snaking his arms around Kyungsoo's waist and gently pulling his head to lie on Jongin's shoulder.

Thomas the Tank Engine was really quite an enjoyable show. It was for all ages, if the two adults laughing and the little boy guffawing was any indication.

" _Don't take me away from the sea~"_  sing-songed Luhan as Kyungsoo and Jongin tucked him into his bed.

"Alright, that's enough you little deer. You need to go to sleep," Jongin paused, then smiled as he remembered something. "Otherwise, you will _cause confusion and delay!_ " he said, mimicking the fat controller and reciting his most famous line. That got Luhan beaming and Kyungsoo lightly giggling.

"Good night, honey." cooed Kyungsoo as he and Jongin switched on the nightlight and turned off the room lights, closing the door behind them softly.

The two parents held hands and went back to the living room. Jongin pulled Kyungsoo down to the couch with him, wrapping his body around the smaller figure of his husband, his chest pressing onto Kyungsoo's back. Jongin buried his nose in Kyungsoo's sweet smelling hair.

"Thank you for being in my life. I love you."

Behind Jongin's arm, Kyungsoo smiled warmly, turning around to give Jongin a short but sweet kiss. "I love you too."


End file.
